


We Got You

by darklionheart (MrsLionheart)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Shot, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), double stuffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/darklionheart
Summary: After that they all three ended up under the same blanket, Shiro in between his boyfriends, getting back and head rubs from both. That was until he started to get restless. Lance felt him shift underneath the blanket, Shiro’s hands hesitantly roaming over Lance’s knee, up his thigh and back down again. He sneaked a quick glance over to Keith and as it seemed, he was getting the same attention from Shiro because Keith’s knowing smirk was sign enough for it.Lance leaned a little back on the couch, stretched one arm to the side and started massaging Shiro’s nape, feeling the stiff muscles underneath his smooth skin slowly starting to relax. Shiro almost melted into the touch, his head automatically falling back against the backrest as he closed his eyes with a soft groan, barely audible. And Lance knew that this was exactly what Shiro had been craving.
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	We Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little (*cough* liar *cough*) thing I wrote after a conversation I had with one of my friends. The idea of needy bottom Shiro settled in my brain and didn't leave me until I finished this story. It's totally self-indulgent and I'm not sorry! It's a lot and messy but the boys had their fun and yeah... (；・∀・)
> 
> A big thank you to Bloo and MB for helping with editing. Love you <3 <3 <3
> 
> Have fun, hope you enjoy it! :3

Something’s been off ever since Shiro came home this evening. He’d tried to hide it from his boyfriends but Lance didn’t buy it. So as his senses started to send off an alarm, he told Keith to take care of Shiro while Lance prepared dinner. He made pasta with a light cream sauce and salmon, one of Shiro’s favorites, while Keith cuddled with him on the couch and watched a TV show.

During dinner, Shiro had been mostly quiet, poking around his food and Lance’s heart constricted painfully at seeing him down like this but he knew that asking wouldn’t help in any way. Shiro needed time to let things settle that had upset him and he would talk about them, when he was ready for it. So Lance decided to just wait.

While Lance and Keith did the dishes, they let him rest on the couch, cuddled under a blanket, aimlessly staring at the TV but Lance knew, he wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening.

After that they all three ended up under the same blanket, Shiro in between his boyfriends, getting back and head rubs from both. That was until he started to get restless. Lance felt him shift underneath the blanket, Shiro’s hands hesitantly roaming over Lance’s knee, up his thigh and back down again. He sneaked a quick glance over to Keith and as it seemed, he was getting the same attention from Shiro because Keith’s knowing smirk was sign enough for it.

Lance leaned a little back on the couch, stretched one arm to the side and started massaging Shiro’s nape, feeling the stiff muscles underneath his smooth skin slowly starting to relax. Shiro almost melted into the touch, his head automatically falling back against the backrest as he closed his eyes with a soft groan, barely audible. And Lance knew that this was exactly what Shiro had been craving.

Lance noticed Keith lean over as he started to place breathy kisses along Shiro’s jawbone. His mouth fell open and soft gasps escaped him as Keith wandered lower down his neck. Shiro’s hand on Lance’s thigh was getting eager, tracing its way up up up until he stopped right before Lance’s crotch.

The brunet chuckled low and watched how Shiro’s eyes slowly opened and zeroed in on his own. 

“What’s up, sweetheart? Do you need something from us?” Lance asked quietly, slowly getting up from the couch, only to kneel down beside Shiro as he started to trace his own path of kisses down the other side of Shiro’s neck.

A quiet moan ripped through the air and Keith chimed in. “You gotta tell us what you want, babe.”

Shiro just groaned again and let his head roll from side to side on the backrest as both men kissed and licked wet stripes across his warm skin. Lance let his tongue slide over the sensitive spot right underneath his ear and started to suck gently on it. 

And Lance felt the blood rush down, straight to his dick at the sweet sound that ripped from Shiro’s mouth. He leaned back and marveled at the sight of Shiro’s face, mouth slightly agape, face lax, and eyes closed.

Keith on the other side of him took a moment to catch his breath and as their gazes met, he saw it in his eyes. They both leaned toward each other and met in the middle, right above Shiro, and their kiss was uncoordinated and sloppy but all the more hot. Shiro must’ve opened his eyes, groaned loud, and before Lance could do anything he felt Keith’s lips being ripped from his own. The yelp that escaped the raven haired man being swallowed by Shiro’s mouth instead as he captured Keith’s lips.

Lance chuckled once again. “Greedy much, big boy. You gotta say what you want, baby.”

Lance let his hands wander over Shiro’s well-toned chest, felt him up through his shirt, one finger brushing over one of Shiro’s nipples and he felt him shiver under the touch. He moaned into Keith’s mouth which only resulted in Keith joining in by groaning himself, low in his throat.

With a loud smack, Keith peeled himself off from Shiro’s lips and Lance watched him chase after the raven haired man, whining desperately at the loss. Shiro turned his head and opened his eyes, gaze distant but dark, laced with want and pupils blown wide with lust. 

Lance was only a human and he’d always been weak for his boyfriends, so it didn’t take long for him to close the distance between them, and capture Shiro’s lips in a fiery kiss, his tongue forcing its way inside as Lance claimed Shiro’s mouth as his.

The brunet felt his dick twitch in anticipation as Keith shifted on the couch and Shiro’s hand brushed over it through the thin material of his sweatpants, causing a shiver to run through him.

They parted to breathe and Lance let his hands wander down, down until he reached his destination and gently started to massage Shiro’s half hard dick.

The sweet sound of his moan went straight through the brunet’s body, like molten lava, hot and heavy until it settled low in his gut and set his own arousal on fire. He bucked his hips forward and was met with a hand that started to give him the same treatment he was giving Shiro.

“Please,  _ please… _ ” Shiro begged breathless.

Keith leaned down, lips almost touching Shiro’s as he asked. “Please what? What do you want?”

Lance felt Shiro’s hand rubbing his hardon firmer through his sweatpants and his own hand automatically did the same as he palmed Shiro, and Lance felt his dick twitch with every move.

“Y-you. I want you both.  _ I need you… _ ” Shiro whined and Lance felt it in his dick as it throbbed excitedly under Shiro’s ministrations.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s chin between his index finger and thumb, stared right into his eyes and asked again. “ _ What _ do you need from us?”

Lance leaned down again, let his tongue wander down Shiro’s neck and tried to encourage him. “Tell us, babe. You want us? Both?” He felt Shiro shiver as he only nodded but Lance knew Keith wouldn’t let him get away with it. Lance opened his mouth and slowly, oh so slowly let his teeth sink into the soft skin at the base of Shiro’s neck and bit down gently. Just enough to rip a loud moan from Shiro’s throat and make him talk.

“ _ Y-yes! _ I want you—haaahh… want you inside…  _ need you. _ ”

Lance moaned against his skin, gently licking over the bitemark he’d just left on Shiro’s skin and continued his way down, pulling the collar of Shiro’s shirt aside. But that didn’t do it, so he let his hands wander down until he reached the hem of it, and leaned back before he pulled it up over Shiro’s head in one swift motion, and let it fall down to the floor.

Without the shirt in his way, Lance let his tongue slide eagerly over Shiro’s warm skin, over the small scars covering his chest, one of his hard nipples. He sucked on it in earnest and Shiro almost screamed at the sensation, getting even more restless underneath his boyfriends kisses and touches.

Keith captured Shiro’s mouth again in a wet and sloppy kiss while Shiro was still busy massaging both of his boyfriends dicks through their pants. Lance’s own arousal was getting almost unbearable, had him panting hard against Shiro’s hot skin as he let his mouth wander further down and he slowly got down from the couch, kneeled in front of it. He licked a wet stripe across Shiro’s abdomen, Lance’s fingers hooking in on his pants and underwear as the brunet slowly started to pull his boyfriends cock out.

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath as his dick finally sprung free, already fully hard, the tip flushed a dark pink.

“Look at you, already so hard for us. Mmh,  _ fuck…  _ Shiro,” Lance purred right before he let his tongue dart out again and licked a wet trail along the underside of Shiro’s cock as it twitched excitedly and Shiro groaned out loud.

Keith reached down, stroked Shiro twice as a small bead of precome gathered at the tip. Lance licked it up before he sucked the tip into his mouth and the sound of a sweet, long-drawn moan from him was all Lance needed to take him in deeper. Shiro’s free hand landed in his hair, pulled gently, and made Lance moan deep in his throat. Shiro shivered underneath him as he watched Keith suck on his other, neglected nipple.

Lance bobbed his head a few times, tried to relax and adjust to Shiro’s size while he worked himself further down. It didn’t need much until the brunet managed to take him all in, all the way down to the base. Shiro gasped a few times and inhaled sharply as Keith bit him playfully. The raven haired man leaned back an inch, his eyes pinning Shiro right to the spot again as he took his shirt off and Lance watched him rock his hips forward into Shiro’s palm. 

Shiro was squirming restless underneath Lance, his dick twitching and throbbing, and Lance knew Shiro wouldn’t make it any longer until he would tip over the edge. And Lance was eager to let him come undone. To make him scream. To let him forget what had upset him at work. To simply let him enjoy.

But before Lance could finish him off, he felt another hand in his hair, pulling gently until he let go of Shiro with a loud pop and looked straight into Keith’s navy blue eyes. He captured Lance’s lips in a possessive kiss, licked eagerly into his mouth as Keith tasted Shiro on Lance’s tongue, and it reverberated through his whole body as Keith growled low through their connected mouths. Lance let himself relax, let himself indulge in the sweet taste of Keith’s hot mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance until they finally parted to breath and Keith growled. “Don’t let him come, I’ll be back in a second.”

And Lance watched Keith take his shirt off while he walked away toward their bedroom. Lance knew what Keith wanted there and so he turned his attention back to Shiro who was a panting mess right in front of him. His eyes were lidded, staring at Lance with a silent plea in them. And it was hard to withstand it but he tried his best, averting his own eyes as he reached for the hem of Shiro’s pants and boxers, eager to pull them down.

Shiro hissed sharply as Lance placed a soft peck on the pretty pink tip of his cock. He let his tongue gently slide down the underside of it while Shiro bucked his hips up to help Lance pull his clothes down. On his way down, Lance left a trail of wet, breathy kisses on Shiro’s thighs and knees and then back up again as he tossed the clothes to the side. His own dick was already hard and twitching from playing around but this was about Shiro. And so Lance bit his lower lip as he pressed his hardon against his boyfriends leg in search of friction and moaned softly against Shiro’s hot hand as he finally got up from the ground.

Shiro leaned forward, his lidded gaze fixed on the huge bulge straining the material of Lance’s sweatpants as he licked his lips lazily and reached out to pull them down. Lance smirked down at Shiro as he pulled his shirt over his head and immediately felt Shiro’s hot mouth place eager kisses onto Lance’s stomach. He shuddered under Shiro’s tongue as he licked and sucked at the brunet’s skin, and finally took his aching hard cock into his hand and started to massage him with slow and deliberate strokes.

Lance closed his eyes, moaned out loud and a shiver shook his frame as he felt one of Keith’s arms slowly closing around his middle while he let the bottle of lube flop down on the couch. Keith started to kiss his way down his neck, over his shoulder until he moved and stood beside him. With dark and lidded eyes, he looked down on Shiro, who was still eagerly stroking Lance’s hard cock and sucking dark marks into his skin as Keith said. “Lay down, big boy. Let us take care of you.”

Keith laid out a big towel on the couch before he gently pushed Shiro back to lay down on it. Lance noticed that Keith was still wearing his pants, so he got over and helped him get rid of them, letting his hands roam over his pale skin. Goosebumps rose on Keith’s skin and another wave of arousal surged through Lance’s veins, fuelling the fire in his loins. His dick twitched in anticipation just thinking about the things he would do to his boyfriends, the pleasures he would share with them. And he thought of himself as the luckiest man alive for having not only one but two boyfriends and even the hottest ones he could’ve ever imagined.

Lance let his hands wander over Keith’s sides as another shiver shook his frame while he was busy pouring some of the lube on his fingers.

“Open your legs for me, baby,” Keith ordered and Shiro willingly followed his demand, his big, hard cock gently swaying between his thighs. Keith didn’t hesitate as he reached down and started to massage Shiro’s pretty pink hole with his delicate fingers. And Lance shuddered at the sweet memory of them on his own hole, gently pushing in and it made his hips buck forward as he rubbed his own cock between Keith’s squishy cheeks.

“Shiro’s not the only greedy one here, huh?” Keith chuckled as he pushed his ass out a little more, pressed harder against Lance’s aching dick. He groaned low, bit his tongue in a weak attempt to keep himself from getting too eager but Keith was a tease—and he knew it.

Lance came to a halt as the sweet sound of a strangled curse ripped through their living room.

“Aaahh fuuuck,  _ Keith! _ ” Shiro moaned, his voice low and Lance almost moaned himself as Keith answered with a voice smooth as honey. “Yeah, that’s what we’re gonna do with you. Isn’t that what you want, baby?”

The wet sound of his finger sliding in and out of Shiro’s tight hole and the sight of it made Lance’s head spin, his blood pump hot through his veins as Keith continued. “Come on, tell us what you want. I bet Lance wants to hear it, too.”

And fuck,  _ yes _ —Lance definitely wanted to hear it, let alone the thought of hearing him say such filthy things, almost bringing Lance over the edge while he was still rubbing his hard cock between Keith’s cheeks.

Shiro squirmed and winded his body underneath Keith’s fingers and Lance almost missed it as Keith added a second finger and gently pushed it past the tight ring of muscle.

“Maybe that’ll make you talk,” Keith chuckled low and Shiro groaned, loud and filthy through curses as he gasped. “Yes, fuck yes! I want… w-want you to… fuck me.”

Keith leaned further down, his lips roaming over Shiro’s and Lance’s dick slipped between Keith’s cheeks, gently brushing over his sensitive pucker. Lance let his hands wander down from Keith’s hips to his ass as he spread his cheeks further apart and started to massage Keith there with his thumb, teasing but not taking it further without any lube. Keith’s sweet moan was music to Lance’s ears, Shiro joining in on it and there he thought it was over for him, that he would come any given moment. He cursed under his breath as Keith gasped with Lance’s experienced fingers working him.

“Fuck, Keith, I want to fuck you both so bad… Come on, babe. Let me prep you,” Lance begged but Keith moved his hips an inch away from him as he continued to work Shiro open.

“ _ Haaah… _ have patience, Lance. Just a little— _ hnnngg… _ l-little more,” Keith grunted. And so Lance reached around with one hand instead and started to stroke Keith’s hard cock in languid moves, up and down until the raven haired man was panting and gasping underneath him. 

Shiro moaned loud and unabashedly, while Keith worked him open, scissored his fingers and Shiro must’ve been really close, considering the clenching of his abdomen. Precome had gathered in a small puddle on Shiro’s stomach, his dick swinging heavy between his legs as he moved restlessly.

Keith added a third finger and the wet sound of them moving in and out echoed through their living room, along with strangled moans and gasps from Shiro.

“Fuuuck, Keith… God— _ hnnngg…  _ Please, please… it’s not enough, want more… haaah,  _ please _ ,” Shiro panted, bucking his hips to meet Keith’s fingers, to get them deeper inside him and Lance was desperate to fulfill his plea, to replace Keith’s fingers with his own, aching hard cock.

And so he did. Lance let go of Keith, walked past him and sat down between Shiro’s legs as he watched Keith move his fingers in and out of their boyfriends pretty pink hole, slick with lube. He sat there for a few moments and reveled in the sight of it as he stroked himself with a few pumps of his fist before he scooted closer. He took Shiro’s cock into his other hand and stroked them both at the same time, watched with lidded eyes how Shiro’s face scrunched up with lust. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty,  _ so gorgeous  _ when you moan... I wanna see you come,  _ come for us, _ baby,” Lance gasped between grunts and moans. He saw how Shiro’s eyes snapped open, right before he sucked in a sharp breath and held it for a second only to let it all out in a long drawn and filthy moan as he came undone. 

Shiro came in thick spurts all over his belly and chest, almost all the way up to his neck and Keith let his fingers gently slide in and out of him while Shiro rode out the last waves of his orgasm. Lance watched his face contort in pleasure as Shiro beautifully arched his back on the couch and moaned.

Keith pulled his fingers out slowly,  _ so slowly _ , Lance could watch Shiro’s tight pink hole clench around them, trying to suck them back in. Lance felt his cock twitch as Shiro shifted on the couch and moaned. “Please, please… Lance…  _ need you _ .”

And Lance was only human, a weak man for the pleas of his boyfriends and so he shifted a little closer between Shiro’s thighs. He lined his hard cock up against Shiro’s hole as he pressed the fat, pink tip against it and gently pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

Both moaned in unison at the sensation, Lance pushing in further, the feeling being almost too overwhelming, too much until he bottomed out, and just stayed there. He didn’t dare to move, tried to give Shiro the possibility to adjust to the feeling, both of them panting hard.

Shiro felt so tight, so hot and  _ God, _ Lance feared that if he moved, he would tip over the edge and come on the spot. But to his surprise, he felt warm fingers grab his chin, gently turn his head to the side and he was met with dark, navy blue eyes, gaze lidded and dazed, and pink flushed cheeks. His voice was hoarse and low as Keith said. “Let me fuck your pretty little mouth, sweetheart.”

Lance didn’t even hesitate as he lowered his gaze and was met with the furiously flushed tip of Keith’s cock, precome trickling down the shaft already. Lance leaned forward, let his tongue circle around the head and a low grunt escaped Keith’s throat as he closed his mouth around it. He moaned satisfied as he tasted the precome on his tongue, eagerly sucking for more and Keith groaned loud through it all.

Lance felt Shiro getting restless again as he tried to move his hips and for a brief moment Lance couldn’t decide which task to follow first. Fortunately Keith helped him decide as he buried both his hands in Lance’s hair and started to move his hips slowly back and forth. He fucked his mouth without Lance having to think about it and so Lance turned his focus back on moving his hips at a slow pace first. 

Lance moaned and groaned through it all, it felt so good. Shiro’s hot tightness clenching hard around his aching cock. Keith’s dick in and out of his mouth, moving faster with every thrust. Lance picked up pace and moved his hips a little faster, pulling out as far as he got in this position only to push back in harder with every thrust. Shiro tried to meet him in the middle, hips moving aimlessly and Lance knew that they needed to change positions if they wanted to get somewhere together.

“Lance, Lance…  _ fuuuck _ , baby… I want mo— _ hnnngg…”  _ Shiro murmured but with a hard snap of Lance’s hips, he stilled for a moment, and a long-drawn moan ripped through the air.

“What do you want, hm? You want more? Hah… fuck,  _ Lance! _ Slow down a— _ hah _ ... a bit, would you?” Keith panted and slowed his movement as Lance hollowed his cheeks and took Keith all the way down his throat until the very base, making the raven haired man once again curse under his breath. “Fuuuuck… God, your mouth... is so hot, baby… haah…”

Keith reluctantly pulled his cock out of Lance’s mouth and Lance took his chance to marvel at Shiro, laying on his back on the couch. He was splayed out in front of Lance as he watched his hard dick slide in and out of his boyfriend, strong thighs parted wide to give him better access.

Keith came closer and leaned down, kissed Shiro hungrily. Lance could watch them for hours as Keith devoured their boyfriend’s mouth, his own hard cock buried deep until the hilt inside Shiro’s tight hole. But he knew, this wasn’t enough and that he and Keith had secretly decided to take good care of their boyfriend tonight.

Keith got back up and pumped his hard cock with a few firm strokes and marveled at the sight before him. His skin was flushed pink, his raven black hair in stark contrast to it. His hard cock stood proudly in all its glory, the tip shiny with Lance’s own spit and precome, furiously red and Lance knew what they had to do now.

He turned back to Shiro, who was panting and gasping hard, moaning and groaning, even whining desperately and babbling incoherently, one arm crossed over his face, hiding it. Lance reached out and grabbed both his hands, intertwined their fingers. Shiro’s eyes were dazed as they tried to focus in on Lance’s and a soft whine escaped him as Lance rasped.

“Look at you, baby. You look so gorgeous, all needy and greedy for us. You want us, huh?” Lance snapped his hips forward a few times, hard and fast, and watched how the air got punched out of Shiro everytime he did.

“Yes… fuck… I— _ please, _ I want m-more!” Shiro said, words slurred, almost unintelligible. Lance reached out for his dick, fully hard again, leaking precome, and stroked it slowly. Shiro whined again and tried to cover his face again with his arm but Keith was faster and caught it, kept it away from his face and growled. “Don’t hide, Shiro. We wanna see your needy face, when you beg for us. You want us, huh? You want us  _ both _ , you greedy little slut?”

Shiro gasped, squirmed, and whined underneath Keith’s hard gaze and Lance’s slow moves, dick sliding in and out of his tight little hole until he finally nodded sheepishly, almost shy.

But Keith wasn’t having this as he demanded. “Say it, baby. Say it out loud, that you’re a greedy cockslut, that you want both of us inside you.”

And after two more hard snaps of Lance’s hips, Shiro finally gave in and moaned. “Y-yes— _ hnnngg…  _ I want… want you both i-inside me,  _ please. _ ”

That was all he needed to hear, so Lance reached out for both of Shiro’s hands again and pulled him gently up until he straddled Lance’s hips and was seated in his lap. Lance leaned back against the armrest and Shiro slowly let himself sink down on the brunet’s hard cock until he bottomed out again. Lance felt the couch dip behind Shiro and Keith’s hands roaming over his own thighs as he shifted into position between Lance’s legs.

Lance started to thrust in a slow rhythm again as he felt one of Keith’s slick fingers gently pushing in alongside his own cock.

“Gonna work you open a little more, baby. Don’t wanna hurt you,” Keith murmured as he placed a soft kiss on Shiro’s shoulder. He downright melted into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he sighed and gasped, cute little moans escaping him.

Lance had to concentrate not to spill too early, the friction of his own dick sliding against Keith’s finger. The tight fluttering of Shiro’s hole around them both. And Lance almost lost it as Keith added another finger, the pressure getting more, almost unbearable. Lance stilled for a moment, took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“What? You’re already close, sweetheart?” Keith teased him, his eyes sparkling with amusement over Shiro’s shoulder and Lance panted hard but shot him a lopsided smile anyway.

“I— _ shit _ … I just need a m-moment,” Lance growled as he let his hands slide up Shiro’s arms, over his buff chest. He let his fingers brush over Shiro’s sensitive nipples, twisted them gently between them, and Shiro almost screamed. Lance let his hands wander further down over every single ridge of his well-toned abs until he reached his destination and closed one hand around the length of Shiro’s hard cock.

Lance moved his hand in slow, deliberate strokes, mumbling quiet encouragements as he started to rock his hips slow,  _ oh so slow _ and watched Shiro’s eyes roll into his skull from the pleasure. Keith was getting impatient and added a third finger, started to massage Lance from inside while Shiro’s tight hole clenched around them, squeezed him relentlessly. He felt the telltale clenching of his gut, the heavy little ball of heat slowly unfurling inside him.

“Keith, baby… Y-you should hurry, I— _ fuuuck, _ I can barely hold back anymore…” Lance hissed and Keith must’ve been as desperate as he himself because the next thing Lance felt was Keith scooting closer between his legs. He moaned loud and filthy and Shiro joined in as Keith pulled his fingers out but it didn’t take long until the tip of Keith’s lube slick dick was pressed against Shiro’s hole for entrance. The pressure against his own cock was a lot, almost  _ too much _ and Lance sucked in a sharp breath, held it in for a few moments as he focused on not to come.

The high pitched scream from Shiro mixed with a low, long-drawn groan from Keith made it hard for Lance to concentrate and as he felt Keith’s cock sliding in alongside his own, he dared to open his eyes. The sight of both their dicks as they stretched Shiro’s tight pink hole wide open almost felt like a dream to him. He let his gaze wander up, saw Keith’s hands clasped firmly around Shiro’s hips and as Keith finally,  _ finally _ bottomed out, Lance released the breath he’d been holding all this time.

All three moaned at the same time, as they stilled for a few moments, each one of them panting hard, gasping desperately for air.

“Full… so full… fe-feels so good…” Shiro slurred. The gray of his eyes was swallowed by black, his pupils blown wide with lust, tears streaming down his face as he let his head fall back onto Keith’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Shiro. Just let us take care of you… we got you,” Keith assured him as he looked over Shiro’s shoulder and nodded once, the sign for Lance to move.

He leaned forward and wiped the tears away from Shiro’s face, kissed him slow and gently before he pulled back and breathed. “Just relax and enjoy. We got you, baby.”

In slow and languid moves, both men started to rock their hips, their cocks sliding in and out and against one another until they found a rhythm that worked. 

The friction and pressure was perfect as Lance moved faster, Keith’s pace picking up, too until they were all panting and moaning messes. Keith and Lance were pounding mercilessly into Shiro’s tight heat. And if the high pitched moans from their boyfriend weren’t sign enough that he was completely enjoying it, then it definitely was the babbling from him. Incoherent strings of words, unfinished sentences and the way he desperately gasped for air was a sight, Lance surely wouldn’t forget anymore.

Keith’s hands roamed aimlessly over Shiro’s abs, his lower abdomen and Lance was still not too far gone to grab one of them and close his long fingers around Shiro’s aching hard cock. Without any hesitation Keith pumped Shiro with languid strokes and the sounds of all three of them filled their living room. Loud and filthy, full of pleasure and Lance felt ecstatic, his mind reeling as the feeling got overwhelming, on the verge of being too much.

Shiro mewled and Lance leaned forward, buried his face in Shiro’s chest until his head got yanked up and Shiro captured his mouth in a wet and sloppy kiss. Shiro moaned into Lance’s mouth and it reverberated through his whole body, settled somewhere low in his gut. 

Lance devoured his mouth, his tongue taking over, discovering his warm insides until they parted to breathe, panting hard. Keith reached out with his free hand, stroked it gently over Lance’s chest, pinched one of his nipples hard and Lance cried out loud, almost seeing stars at the overwhelming feeling.

The familiar clenching once again announced that he was about to lose all his willpower, the friction and pressure torturing him just right and as he was about to say it out loud, Keith rasped out. “Fuck, I’m close…  _ haah _ .”

Lance leaned back again, moaned loudly and reached back down, closing one of his own hands around Keith’s and helped him stroke Shiro’s hard cock as he mumbled. “Me too.”

Lance’s lidded gaze wandered back to Shiro’s eyes, zeroed in on them as he commanded. “Come on, baby. Be a good boy and come for us,  _ Takashi... _ ”

Shiro let his head fall back as he moaned low and long-drawn, his eyes once again rolling back into his skull as he tipped over the edge and came for the second time that night. His come landed in hot streaks across Lance’s lower abdomen and all the way up to his chest.

Keith pulled his hand away as he grabbed Shiro by his hips and started to thrust into him in earnest. Lance still continued to stroke Shiro gently through his orgasm and the brunet felt him clench around his and Keith’s joined cocks. They both groaned out loud as Lance picked up his own pace to match Keith’s and both didn’t take long until their moves got erratic and uncoordinated, both close.

It hit him like a train as his gut once again clenched and his dick throbbed, aching hard inside Shiro’s tight hole. The friction of Keith’s cock sliding against his own and the clench of Shiro’s fluttering hole felt almost too much as Lance’s mind went blank and he came harder than he ever did. Soon after he felt Keith’s cock twitch violently as he himself came with a loud cry.

They were all panting hard, desperately gasping for air as they all moaned and gasped through their orgasms. Lance leaned back as the last waves of his own orgasm washed over him, his dick still twitching excitedly inside of Shiro, together with Keith’s.

While they all tried to catch their breaths again, hands restless, caressing every inch of naked skin they could reach, Lance tried to form a somewhat coherent sentence. “Fuck, th… that was hot. You were... good,  _ so good, _ big boy… Such a… good boy.”

Shiro just groaned in response, too blissed out to give a proper answer, his head lulling back against Keith’s shoulder. They both held him up as good as they could. As Lance felt himself soften, he gently moved and Keith pulled out at the same time as he did. Shiro whimpered and squirmed at the loss and Lance watched dazedly as his and Keith’s come dripped out of Shiro’s loose hole, all over their thighs until it landed on the towel underneath him.

The sight alone of Shiro’s totally blissed out face, gaze unfocused as his gray eyes searched for Lance’s. The soft, breathless smile Lance got as Shiro finally found the brunet’s eyes was enough for Lance to know that they, in fact, did take good care of him.

Keith got up and reached for the towels he’d prepared on the small table beside the couch. He walked over to where Lance was slowly getting calmer, still panting a little. Keith leaned down, placed a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead as he lent him a towel and said, voice soft and smile fond. “Here. We still gotta clean that big boy up.”

Lance looked up and their gazes locked right before Keith captured his lips in a soft and lingering kiss. Keith then got down on his knees beside the couch and started with his ministrations while Shiro was still coming down from his ride. Lance joined him and together they managed to clean him and themselves up in no time.

Lance helped Keith get Shiro up from the couch, his knees still weak from the exertion, so that they could all take a shower. On their way to the shower, Shiro grabbed both their hands and held them back. Keith and Lance stopped a step ahead of him, turned around with expectant gazes, and Shiro’s voice was hoarse as he said. “Thank you. I-I love you both so much.”

Lance’s heart constricted in the familiar way it always did when one of his boyfriends said these words. And really, it shouldn’t be as romantic as it sounded since they all were still butt naked, standing in the middle of their hallway, sweaty and sticky from the sex. 

But Lance was only a human. He was a weak man for his boyfriends and a sap in any case. And so Lance leaned forward and captured first Shiro’s lips in a lingering kiss and then turned to Keith and did the same with him before he answered. “I love you both, too. So much.”

Keith smiled softly and joined in. “I love you both, too.”

They continued their way to the bathroom and took a shower all together. Soon after they all ended up on the couch again, cuddled together under the blanket, Shiro in between Lance and Keith.

Hands intertwined, each one of them with a satisfied smile on their lips, they quietly watched a TV show and solely enjoyed the company of each other. 

After some time, Lance remembered that Shiro had been down before and so he turned his head, the question already on the tip of his tongue. But he remained silent as he noticed Shiro’s relaxed face, eyes closed. Lance’s heart was once again pleasantly squeezed as he watched him sleep soundly, tucked safely under his arm and Lance’s smile naturally grew wider as he felt the gentle squeeze of Keith’s hand.

They shared a fond smile before they both returned to watch whatever show was on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! A comment and a kudos on my work would mean the world to me! <3 <3 <3
> 
> You can also find my works and some nsfw threads on twitter (@/darklionheart)!


End file.
